


pretty boy

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pirate AU, Slight fluff, but a prequel, gay pirates universe, implied forced sex, jeremy doesn’t deserve this, jeremy’s 14 and basically everything about this is gross, nothing’s really said but it’s heavily implied, pedophilia warning, the captain is a dick, traumatizing events, very lightly implied deere, vomiting warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: There was a hand closing around his wrist, and he looked up quickly. He was used to men with rotting teeth and bad breath, but not this close to him, not grabbing onto him like this. “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t ya?”~~~or, an angst au with pirate jeremy





	pretty boy

The cold, damp brig felt like a prison even to Jeremy, and he wasn’t the one in it even. Though that may have been due to the man leering at him from the corner. He normally would have just stayed on the other side of the bars, but the captain had suggested that Jeremy remove the blanket— according to him, the man didn’t deserve it. Considering the fact that the man was sitting on the blanket, it wasn’t going to be easy.    
  
  
  
The captain had sent him, one of the youngest boys on the crew— barely fourteen, not that anyone remembered his birthday— without any assistance, to retrieve something from a much larger man.    
  
  
  
Jeremy edged towards the bed, mostly closing the door behind him. Maybe he could just reach out and grab the blanket— then there was a hand closing around his wrist, and he looked up quickly. He was used to men with rotting teeth and bad breath, but not this close to him, not grabbing onto him like this. “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t ya?”    
  
  
  
The twist in his stomach made Jeremy want to vomit. He tried to focus on something other than the hand on his skin and the stink of the man’s breath and the gross crawling over his arms and legs and everywhere. “I’m here to- to get your blanket. The captain—“   
  
  
  
The man pulled on his arm harshly, and he couldn’t pull away, nearly falling into the man. “The captain sent me a little gift, didn’t he?” Jeremy shied away from the hand reaching for his face, but then the man stood, showing that, although Jeremy was at least a decent height for his age, he was much, much taller, and broader. The hand was on his cheek, almost gentle. Jeremy was frozen.    
  
  
  
“Let- let me go, I’ll tell the captain-“ he managed to stammer out, but the man grabbed his chin. Jeremy squirmed as soon as he felt that, trying to force down the urge to cry.    
  
  
  
“The captain doesn’t give a damn about you, pretty boy.” He said, and Jeremy winced at his breath. “You can make me feel so, so good.”    
  
  
  
The next hour was a whirlwind of tears and skin and hands, and Jeremy tried crying out for help, but the man’s hand on his throat and lips at his skin stopped his voice in his throat.    
  
  
  
Jeremy stumbled away, blanket forgotten. He was intercepted by the captain, looming over him, like him, and his hands on his skin were all too vivid, and the soreness— “Where is the blanket, boy? What took you so long?” The man said, in his usual cold tone.    
  
  
  
The struggle to find something to say was too much, and Jeremy finally just let out a sob, arms wrapped around himself. He felt the roil in his stomach, before he just doubled over, throwing up all over the captain’s precious boots. Jeremy apologized profusely, trying to clean himself up, but he was too busy sobbing.    
  
  
  
The captain sent Jeremy to change his clothes, ordering him to the cabin once he was ‘done blubbering’. Jeremy did as told, still trying to calm his shaking and crying. The others in the sleeping quarters paid him no mind, but he saw one of the older boys, one named Jake that he’d barely talked to, shooting him a small reassuring smile. He ignored it, changing as best he could, despite the pain, before stumbling to the captain’s quarters. He managed to choke out the entire story to the stoic captain.    
  
  
  
“You’d best not be lying to me, Jeremiah.” He said, standing over him, and Jeremy shook his head.    
  
  
  
“I’m not, sir, I p-promise-“ He swallowed the stutter. “I promise I’m not.”    
  
  
  
The captain nodded, before he stood. “Come with me.” He grabbed one of his revolvers from his desk, where they were always ready and waiting, before shoving it into his waistband. Jeremy followed him painfully, wondering if he was going to shoot Jeremy. But they were taken down to the brig, where the man sat, looking extremely pleased with himself. Jeremy wanted to vomit again. He tried to run, but the captain was already pulling him into the cell with the man.   
  
  
  
The man saw the captain’s steely eyes, and his grin vanished. “You couldn’t keep your trap shut, could you, kid?” He sneered, glaring at Jeremy, who shrank back. The captain’s hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.    
  
  
  
“I’m quite glad he didn’t. This was your final test, and you failed.” The cold words from the captain made Jeremy freeze. He was a test? Had the captain sent him there on purpose, to bait the man?    
  
  
  
“And what are you going to do about it? Take away my blanket?” The man sneered, before he was staring down the barrel of the captain’s gun.    
  
  
  
“Kneel on the ground.” The man did as he was told. You didn’t just disobey the captain. “I won’t choose your fate. It isn’t my place.” Then the captain beckoned Jeremy forwards with the gun, and he stepped forwards. Then he found the gun pressed into his own hand, the cold hands of the captain wrapping his fingers around the barrel and the barrel to the man’s head.    
  
  
  
Jeremy found himself looking at the man, his hands shaking on the gun. His heart felt like it had stopped completely, or it was pounding so fast he’d stopped being able to feel it. He had a gun to the man’s head who had hurt him. He could see how small his hands looked on the gun handle, already locked and loaded, and the bruise from the man’s fingers on his wrists.    
  
  
  
“Go on, Jeremy.” The captain’s voice was oddly soft, sweet in the way that honey was sweet, rich and oily and thick. He even used Jeremy’s preferred name, something he never did. “It’s what he deserves. He hurt you, didn’t he? He’s not a good person. He won’t ever change. So-“ There was a hand on his shoulder now, but Jeremy felt detached from himself. “Just pull the trigger.”    
  
  
  
For a moment, one devastating moment, Jeremy imagined doing it. Shutting his eyes and pulling the trigger, feeling the blood splatter on his shirt and the brick wall behind the man and mixing with the mud on the floor. The fear in the man’s eyes as he looked up at him, lifeless.   
  
  
  
The gun clattered loudly to the floor, and, for the third time that day, Jeremy found himself bursting into tears. He was guided away by the captain, totally disoriented, before the older boy, Jake, was instructed to ‘cease his crying’. Jake’s hands were gentle, but Jeremy still pulled away, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Don’ touch me, please don’t touch me-“ He blubbered, even as the boy gave him what he thought was a sad smile, guiding him without touching him to the sleeping chambers, where he curled on his cot, in as tight a ball as he could manage. He was already exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally, by the time he laid down, so he barely felt the hand stroking his hair.   
  
  
  
“You’ll be okay. I promise you that.”    
  
  
  
Then the darkest day was over as blackness overtook Jeremy, leaving the nightmares to plague him as he slept. He wouldn’t be sleeping well for at least a week.    
  
  
  
When he woke, shaking and crying, again and again, each time Jake was there to soothe him. And nothing was alright, yet everything was.

**Author's Note:**

> oof  
> this was possibly the worst fic to post recently  
> but hey it’s heavy angst and a pirate au and i’m so, so sorry  
> i’m 100% kicked out of the jeremy protection squad 
> 
> stay safe and stay wonderful, loves!!
> 
> ~ percy


End file.
